Those Eyes
by JandMsMommy
Summary: A late-night sex romp in a church turns extra interesting for Edward and Bella. AH, Lemon


**A/N: I did this o/s for the Foxy Fics Parkinson's Research Fund hosted by Katbug86. :) This is a simple smutty Church sex story, but I hope you enjoy it! If you're new to my writing, then you should know that I write some interesting things, so there is a surprise at the end. ;) Thanks to AydenMorgen for beta'ing! Love ya's! REVIEW Please! :)**

**Follow me on Twitter! (at)AndyMCope**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Edward Cullen POV **

I'll never forget the night my wife (then girlfriend), Bella, and I decided to have sex in a church. We were twenty-one and were both Juniors at the University of Washington. The year was 1974.

After dating for just six months, it was already clear to me that Bella was quite adventurous, and we were continually finding new and obscure places to screw around. I also reveled in the fact that I could enjoy free reign of her body since she had been on birth control from the age of seventeen.

The campus chapel had been a long awaited conquest for us. We always lacked the nerve to make it happen, but on this particular night, we couldn't wait any longer.

Knowing that the chapel closed for the night at nine-thirty, we formulated a plan to arrive within five minutes of each other, around nine o'clock. That way, the lone security guard would assume that we had both come alone, with no one else.

We sat in separate pews, parallel to each other, pretending to pray and effectively stifling our knowing giggles.

"We're going to straight to Hell," I mouthed to her.

She nodded and mouthed back, "Hell yes."

The next twenty minutes passed slowly. My dick was already stiff in anticipation of what was about to happen. Images flashed in my head of my hands groping her sweet ass, squeezing and spanking as she screamed my name. I awkwardly readjusted my throbbing erection in my pants.

Her soft thighs were tormenting and teasing me as she sat in that pew, wearing a plaid skirt that left little to the imagination. They needed to be wrapped around me. Wrapped around my head as I licked and sucked her wet pussy, around my hips as I rode and fucked her hard…

The thoughts were too much, and I glanced at my watch, only to see that time was still just crawling by. I looked at her, and she was watching me, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so good," she mouthed.

_Shit… _

"I'm going to make you scream," I told her.

"You better." She bit her lip, holding back a giggle.

She stood up suddenly, and my heart started to race.

_The plan is in full swing now…_

She threw me a knowing glance and walked to the hallway where the bathrooms were… as well as the stairs to the basement. I took a deep breath and waited five agonizing minutes before I stood to head down that same hallway.

It was dark in there, almost eerie, but I was rushing for one reason; I was desperate get my hands on and in Bella as soon as possible.

I descended the staircase to the basement, smelling the decay and rust of the old building as I got closer to the bottom. The room was dimly lit. It appeared that Bella had turned on a small lamp or something. The air was thick, heavy, and it was freezing cold down there.

All these discomforts were forgotten when I finally stepped into the basement and saw Bella seated upon a desk in the corner of the room.

She was swinging her legs over the edge and twirling her red lace panties on her index finger.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

I smirked at her and leaned against the wall, keeping my distance. "I thought we were gonna wait until everyone leaves, so we can go back up and fuck on the altar."

"We can still wait," she teased and tossed her panties to the floor.

I shook my head at her. "Bella, my dick is hard, and your panties are off. You're not going to make me wait," I told her.

She leaned back on her elbows and opened her legs in a taunting fashion. "Then come here and take me."

I closed the distance between us quickly and leaned over her, one hand behind her neck and the other in her skirt. I immediately slipped my finger between her wet folds as I crushed my mouth to hers.

She shrieked when I pounded my finger into her. I held it there for a moment, reveling in the sensation of her walls closing around it.

"Your pussy is always so tight," I breathed against her mouth.

She moaned loudly and placed her hand over mine between her legs.

"More," she begged.

I looked at her, my eyes burning with lust, and buried another finger inside her, adding it to the first. She arched her back in response, slamming her hand back down on the desk to stabilize herself.

"Fuck…" she gasped.

My fingers moved at a rapid pace, pulling out almost completely then forcing their way back in again. I kept my fingertips curled in as I fucked her with my hand, earning loud yelps and whimpers from her. Her hot breaths blew across my face.

I watched as her features contorted with pleasure; the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Her pussy walls began to contract, and I knew she was close.

I slammed my fingers in and out of her harder, making sure to massage her swollen clit with my thumb.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," she cried through gritted teeth.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips to her ear. "Bella, you're gonna come on my hand, and then I'm going to taste you."

She whimpered as I spoke, and her body began to spasm. I brought my mouth to her neck and bit down on her skin as she bucked her hips against my hand.

Moans and grunts rang out in my ears. Her thighs clamped down on my wrist. I felt the heat of her come as it coated my fingers and seeped down to my knuckles, my thumb still pressed to her clit.

Once I released her neck, her head fell back, and her chest heaved. I kept one hand planted under her, helping to hold up her sated body.

"That was good, baby. So good," she said breathlessly.

I smirked at her and slowly began to remove my hand from underneath her skirt. "Yeah, it was." Our eyes locked as I brought it to my mouth. I sucked her juices from my fingers while she watched, a sexy grin on her face.

Every time I tasted her, I couldn't help but close my eyes, reminded that hers was the only pussy I'd ever want.

"Tastes good too," I said.

She giggled and lowered her eyes to my pants, reaching her hand out to stroke the bulge my aching erection had created. It twitched at her touch, desperate for attention.

"I want your cock inside me."

I snickered. "I want you on this desk…on your hands and knees."

She lifted her hands from the desk and straightened, her lips still donning that seductive, little smile. Wordlessly, she obeyed and turned around to climb on top. I reached for the bottom of her skirt as she did so, pushing it up to her hips.

My dick throbbed and swelled in anticipation when her sex was completely visible to me. My hands slid over the skin of her ass, and I felt her shudder, moaning softly.

"You feel so fucking good," I told her.

Her breathing was becoming shaky, and she was quivering beneath my touch.

"Please, Edward," she uttered.

"What, baby? Please what?"

"Please… fuck me. I need you."

I knew I couldn't hold back anymore. Hearing her beg for me to fuck her was my ultimate undoing. I made quick work of my pants, tugging at the button and pulling down the zipper.

She was panting and watching me expectantly as she waited on her hands and knees. My dick sprung free when I shoved my boxers down, just below my hips.

I gripped the sides of her ass and with a grunt, rammed myself inside her in one swift thrust. Her pussy immediately contracted, clamping down on me tightly, and she threw her head back.

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed.

The intense sensation of my cock being buried inside her…

The feel of her ass in my hands…

The way her body looked as I took her from behind…

It was euphoric.

I began to move, sliding in and out of her slowly and deeply. She bent her arms and settled on her elbows, pressing her forehead to the desk.

Suddenly, she reached back in between her legs. Her fingers found my balls and curled around them.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed. I pumped my hips faster as she massaged and teased me with her fingertips.

Where we were exactly began to slip from my mind. I ceased to remember that we were in a church basement, fucking under the watchful eyes of God. I could only feel her, feel myself unleashing all of my lust onto her body.

She returned her hand to the desk when I began to pound harder, giving her everything I had and digging my fingers into her soft ass. I groaned and heaved as I drove myself closer to the edge.

She could feel it too and yelped, saying, "Come in me, baby. I wanna feel it."

I wanted so badly to hold back, keep myself focused so it would last longer. I wasn't ready for it to be over. But, as usual, I couldn't refuse her. I arched my back and gripped her tighter, speeding up my movements impossibly faster. My lungs felt constricted, my breath was raw in my throat. I gave one final, hard thrust, then my body exploded. Every muscle tensed when a wave of pleasure rushed through me, and my eyes clenched shut. I rode her through my intense orgasm, her screams barely registering as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

Gradually, all the sensations began to diminish, and I was left with exhaustion. My fingers, sore from holding such a firm grip, relaxed on her hips. I heard her sigh in contentment.

"How was that?" she asked playfully.

I managed a light chuckle. "Fucking amazing."

Hesitantly, I pulled out of her, still not ready for our escapade in the chapel to be over. She turned around on the desk and sat on the edge once again.

"Another adventure down," she said.

I nodded once. "Onto the next," I replied.

We cleaned up quickly and readjusted our clothing. I refused to give her panties back, though, and slipped them into my pocket. We made our way back up the stairs quietly, holding hands as I led the way in the dark.

"You're sure we'll be able to get out?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," she answered. "They lock it from the inside. All we have to do is turn the lock and walk out."

It was then that we heard a scuffle coming from the main auditorium. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and we froze.

_Shit… we've been caught._

It was just a quick sound, as if someone scurried across the floor. Then we heard the distinct sound of the front door clicking closed. We stayed still and listened…

"Did they leave?" Bella whispered anxiously.

"Shhhh." I began to take small steps forward, walking the rest of the way down the hall slowly. I held her close, preparing to face a security guard or priest or who the hell ever at any moment.

Finally, we emerged in the auditorium but saw no one. The only source of light was the dim overhead lamp that barely illuminated the altar.

"Let's just get to the door and get the fuck out of here," I told her.

She nodded and leaned into me, visibly anxious. I scanned the large room again before proceeding. Whoever had made that noise was apparently gone.

We passed the front pew, then the next, then the next. It was when we reached the fourth that I heard a bloodcurdling scream propel from Bella's throat.

Lying on the floor, legs spread, was a girl about our age. Her legs were bare, her pants lying by her side. Her underwear was gone too. I could see no source of the blood that was expelling from her, but it was everywhere, splayed all around. Candles lined the length of her body, recently blown out as plumes of smoke trailed from them. Her hands were crossed over her exposed breasts.

I pulled Bella to me and buried her face in my chest as I gaped in horror. The girl's eyes were still open, and they stared blankly at the ceiling. I couldn't look away, for fear that she'd sit up at any moment and speak… even though it was clear from the amount of blood that she was dead.

I was unable to back up slowly; my legs had become like jelly. So I stumbled and forced myself to run, dragging Bella with me. We lost our footing numerous times as we raced for the door and threw it open. She was sobbing, and it took all my strength to hold us both up. I just wanted to collapse. But we kept running, heading for the security booth at the edge of campus. Finally, we reached it and screamed our tale… and our lives became Hell for the next several weeks.

We were at the chapel, after hours, so we were immediate suspects. The fact that we were there at all got us in trouble with the school. We were suspended for a few days and endured repeated sneers and taunts from students and teachers. Some people believed I had killed the girl while Bella watched. Some believed we were Satanists who were performing rituals on her body. The theories were never ending. I didn't even learn her name until a week later…

Jessica Stanley. She was a freshman, devout Christian and Evangelist. I had never seen her before, but I wasn't surprised. Bella and I didn't hang with her kind of crowd.

Ultimately, Bella and I left the university, unable to take the gossip and suspicious glances anymore. It forever changed us though, but we got through it together.

Bella still hates to talk about that night of amazing sex that turned horrific. But it'll never go away for me. I will forever see that girl's eyes.

* * *

**I did have this story up, and then I took it down. lol I really missed it though and am proud of it, so I brought it back! If you already reviewed, it's up to you if you want to do it again. If you're reading it for the first time, then Review, Review! =D *hugs***

- Andy


End file.
